A Changling Queen's Past
by MlpPonyLover28
Summary: In this story, a changling queen's past is revealed by the sisters she used to know and love.
1. The Visit

**This is something I wrote that tells you the origin story about Queen Chrysalis. I got the idea from a video on YouTube. I hope you like it!**

It was a lovely day in Canterlot, but an important one for three young alicorns. They were getting ready to meet their mother, Queen Faust. The three princesses trotted down the hall to their mother's throne room.

The white mare with a flowing pink mane named Celestia turned around to her younger siblings. They were at the doors to the throne room. Celestia looked at a dark blue mare named Luna. She nodded and turned to their youngest sister, who had a black coat with leafy green eyes, the same color as her mane. She was named Crystal.

They were next to each other and facing the doors. Crystal then used her magic to open the doors. There sitting on a throne was an elder alicorn with a white coat and a flowing red mane greeting them.

Then she asked, "Are you ready to get your cutie marks?" The three mares nodded bravely. Queen Faust smiled and called Celestia first. The two other mares whispered "Good luck" to their sister. Celestia looked back to her sisters then faced her mother. "Ready?"asked Queen Faust. Celestia replied, "Ready." Then, yellow light covered the throne room.


	2. A Big Shock

**Sorry the last chapter was short but I am sticking to smaller chapters before I go to longer chapters. I hope you understand and enjoy!**

* * *

After the yellow light was gone, Luna and Crystal saw that Celestia was lifted from the ground, her eyes were white, and she was in a ball of golden light. Celestia's horn started to glow and she made a small version of the sun. It began to shrink until it was gone. The moment it was gone, a flash of light was on Celestia's flank, forming itself into a sun. Celestia was then landed on the ground with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw her cuitie mark and smiled.

Queen Faust smiled at her oldest daughter. She looked at Luna and said,"You're next." Luna nodded and stood bravely. Queen Faust's horn started to glow. She pointed her horn at Luna. Then Luna was surrounded by blue light. It spun around her and kept on glowing. The blue light slowly started to fade away. Luna was desending slowly. She opened her eyes and saw her cutie mark. Luna was beaming happily.

Crystal stood up, knowing she was next. Queen Faust smiled at her youngest daughter and casted her spell. Soon, Crystal was surrounded by pink light. It then turned into a pink strand of magic. The strand of magic went on her flank. It formed into a flower with a heart in the center. Crystal desended and was eager to see her cutie mark. But when she looked, she gasped.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be soon!**


	3. The Banishment

**Okay. Here we go...**

* * *

This was not the cutie mark Crystal wanted. She wanted a cooler cutie mark like Celestia and Luna's. Crystal bit her lip to prevent yelling. But she couldn't take it.

"Out of all the cutie marks in the world, this is the worst one yet!" Crystal yelled.

Her mother's smile disappeared. Celestia and Luna gasped, while backing away. They were in shock that their sister had just acted so rudely.

Crystal shouted more mean insults she wanted to let out. She suddenly stopped herself. She looked around and saw her sisters still in shock. Tears flowed from her mother's eyes.

Suddenly, those same tears were transforming into blue magic, because of Crystal's anger.

The blue light took away her wings and cutie mark.

Crystal cried,"Help!" But it was too late. She was blasted out of Canterlot screaming.

* * *

**If you didin't notice, I used a different format. Also I will be writing a new story. So keep your eyes peeled!**


	4. A Secret Revealed

**Another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia and Luna had saw the broken window and their jaws were wide open.

They saw their mother still in tears. They rushed to her side.

Luna asked,"Are you alright?"

Queen Faust wiped her tears and replied,"I'm fine."

"What happend to Crystal?"asked Celestia.

Queen Faust said,"She was sent to the same forest where your father was banished."

"But why did you sent Crystal there?"asked Luna. Queen Faust said,"It wasn't me that sent her away, it was her anger."

The two sisters looked at their mother strangly.

Queen Faust said,"My tears react to strong emotions. So when Crystal was angry, those emotions got the best of her and this is what happened.

Celestia asked,"Will Crystal be alright?"

Queen Faust said,"Crystal has been sent to the forest your father was banished to. Who knows what will happen to her."

Luna asked,"By the way, why did you have to banish our dad?"

Queen Faust closed her eyes and said,"Your dad was a good ruler, so I married him. But he started to want more power. He transformed himself into a changling so I had to banish him."

Celestia asked,"You don't have to answer this, but what was the name of our father?

There was a long pause after this question. Queen Faust quietly said,"Sombra. King Sombra."

The sisters were in shock. They had learned about him in their books.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other then at the broken window.

"I hope she alright."said Celestia.

* * *

**Yes! I chose Sombra. He's a king after all. Anyway, the next chapter is tomorrow.**


End file.
